The Loud House: Music to My Heart
by subterra59
Summary: After a prank at School gone wrong, Lincoln is meet with a girl with a big heart, and love of music. His heart is pounding and his fingers wiggling wildly, Luna has a solution and takes him to the realm of Music. Decided to make this an on going series, depending on my mood, enjoy.
1. Strings That Ties

**My first The Loud House Fanfiction without an OC, Keep in mind please I love writing.**

 **I do not own The Loud House, they belong to Nickelodeon.**

 **The Song "Stitches" belongs to Shawn Mendes**

 **I do not do this for money, I write because it is fun and I want to show creativity.**

-0-0-0-0-

"It's your typical day here in the Loud House." A white haired boy at the age of eleven said to the wall, wearing an orange polo with blue jeans and sneakers. This is Lincoln Loud, a problem solving and improvising kid who knows how and get out of most situations … _"Most"_ that is. For this eleven year old boy is currently located in a walk in closet, which is his own personal room, talking to the readers for he is fully aware of the fourth wall. But what seemed off was Lincoln's right yes is swollen, however it is not severe and healing. "If by "Typical" I mean this." Lincoln opens the door to reveal TEN girls roaming the upstairs hall, everything is in chaos.

From oldest to youngest is Lori Loud. A short blond haired girl with blue earrings while wearing a blue top and brown shorts and blue slip on shoes. Being the oldest means she sees herself to be the boss of everyone when she is left in charge, she is sometimes selfish and rude, but she does have a soft side, extremely soft when her boyfriend Bobby calls on her phone...everyday. Next is Leni, a blonde haired girl with wearing sunglasses over her head while dressed in a sea foam green dress and sandals. She may not be the most intelligent, however Leni is a genious when it comes to fashion and clothing, Ironic I know. The third oldest is Luna Loud, a pixie brown haired with paper clip earring rockstar dreamer wearing a cut up purple top with a skull insignia along with purple boots. The fourth eldest is Luan Loud, a brown haired girl with a ponytail held by a scrunchy, along with wearing a white blouse with some flower decoration and a plaid skirt. She is a genius of a prankster and the best comedian. Fifth eldest is Lynn Loud, a brown haired girl with a ponytail to keep her hair up and out of the way, in such wearing a white jersey with an insignia of number 1 along with sports shorts and sneakers, the athlete of the family, and mostly a very sore loser. Now the younger sisters, Lucy Loud, a black dyed hair girl with pale skin with a black dress. A goth at most but very enthusiastic with dark and vampires, and very poetic. Next are the twins, Lola and Lana Loud, both blondes and complete opposite to one another. Lola is a literal princess and mostly wants her way, wearing a crown and pink dress at most, while Lana is a tomboy dirt loving and animal caring handy girl. Lisa Loud is tenth child, a brown haired girl with round glasses, wearing a green sweater and brown short and black shoes. The prodigy of the family for being the smartest, however she tends to do many experiments which mostly explodes more often. Lastly is Lily Loud, the baby of the family with dippers which could clear a room.

"You see, Loud isn't just our sire name, it's always loud here." Lincoln continues to monologue. "But that's how I like it, never trade it for the world." he said and closes the doors. "However, today, it was a bad yet good day for me." he said and pulls up a remote, pressing the reverse button.

-0-0-0-0-Flashback-0-0-0-0-

As Lincoln walks down the halls of his school, he opens his locker, only to meet with a spring trap boxing glove, sending him flying across the hall and to wall. The world was spinning as he might be seeing planets orbiting and was soon sucked into a black hole of eternal slumber. Lincoln soon woke up to be in the nurse's office with his head pounding, apparently he could see a girl with black spiked hair which had highlight running the front top of her head. She also wears purple jacket with a black and white striped shirt underneath, he notices she wears pink checkered skirt and white performance skirt. She is sitting on a stool while Lincoln himself is laying on one of the beds.

"Ugh...what happened?" Lincoln groans as he tries to get up.

The girl puts her hand on his shoulder, not wanting him to get up. "Easy there mate, you took a big hit to the noggin,'" she spoke in a fluent british accent. "Some bloke rigged ya locker with a boxing glove and sent you to the wall."

"That explains the pounding in my head." Lincoln said while blinking to get his vision a little more straightened out, with his senses coming back. "Wait… I've seen you in the halls… and the cafeteria playing an air guitar with headphones on?"

The girl smiles, showing a little gap in her front teeth. "That's me," she said with gentle energy, knowing she is in the quiet zone of the nurse's office. "We've never introduced ourselves, the name's Tabby McGee, musician enthusiastic." she then lifts her hand to his.

"Lincoln Loud," He let out a smile and shook her hand.

Tabby's eyes widened. "You by any chance related to Luna Loud?"

"Yeah she's my big rocking sister," The white haired boy said scratching his chin while pondering. "You know her?"

"She's a mate I hang out time to time after school." Tabby said and takes a bottled water with a straw and lifts it to the injured boy. "Thirsty?"

Lincoln nods as he have his lips on the straw, releasing it as he is well hydrated. "How long have I been out?" he asked looking for a clock.

"About an hour," Tabby said. "I was expecting you to zonk out all day...you're a lot sturdier than I thought?"

"When you have ten sisters, and one of them is an athlete," Lincoln chuckles with prideful brag of his family. "It's a blessing and a curse to be a jack of all trades."

"Blimey, that's what I call full house?"

"I know, and I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"Good to hear from a strong boy like you." Tabby said shyly, earning a blush from Lincoln. "I… I better get going, see ya later Lincoln." she got up from her stool and leaves, however, Lincoln maybe have some dulled senses for the moment, but he could see a faint blush on her cheeks before she made it out the door.

"Wow… what a girl." Lincoln said in awe. His eyes widened with a large blush in his face. "Wait… has she been sitting next to me the entire time?"

-0-0-0-0- present -0-0-0-0-

Lincoln presses play to have everything back in motion. "So yeah, some idiot decided to use a spring loaded boxing glove and nearly killed me, I would never forgive someone like." he said as he rubs his arm. "But I met an amazing girl who stood by me the entire time… wow…" his face immediately reddened just by thinking of Tabby.

Suddenly he heard knocking on the door, he opens it to see Luna with her guitar case on her back. "Hey little Bro, how's the eye?"

"Doing alright," Lincoln said quickly with his blush fading away.

However, the rockstar sister notices, letting out a smile. "Oooh, does Linky have a crush on someone?"

"Nah ah ah!" Lincoln pulls up a paper that said _"NOT TO LOUD"_ in front of his big sister. "Remember article six."

Luna let out a sigh. "No meddling with Lincoln's life unless it is of dire emergency, bullying, and etc." she remembered as the sisters tried to meddle with Lincoln facing off a bully, did not turn out so well when he got a black eye. "Come on, it's just a little tease."

Lincoln puts away the paper. "Yeah sorry," he said. "This girl is just… amazing," he looks down to his hands. "My heart just pounds harder than a bass, making my hands and fingers so… wild… it makes me want t- Luna...are you ok?"

The rockstar sister let out a big smile with her eyes sparkling and gushing over her brother. Luna grabs her little brother, and gives him a big hug. "Oh Lincoln is…" she quickly leads Lincoln back into his room and closes the door so no one could hear. "... in love!"

Lincoln blushes more as he is redder than a cherry. "No I'm… not… denying." he sighs in defeat.

"Little bro, how about we grab you a real guitar?" she said and let out an assuring smile, "I'll help out pitching in."

Lincoln thought for a moment, he went to his stash while Luna looks away and kept her brothers secret safe. "Alright, let's do this."

-0-0-0-0- 10 Minutes Later -0-0-0-0-

As Luna and Lincoln got dropped off to the mall by Lori, they soon walked past by the many shops Lincoln had seen many times.

"Alright," Lori looks at her little siblings and her watch, "Mom and Dad want us home in one hour, we'll meet back here next to the water found in fortyfive minutes." she said with both obedience and care of her siblings.

Everyone agreed as they split up to do their own agenda, Luna and Lincoln walked to the other entrance of the Mall where it has more variety in fine arts. "So this is where you've been hanging out most of the time?"

"That's right bro," Luna said with a smile waving at the workers they pass by. "I window shop here and there to gain inspiration, plus it's pretty chilled and they don't mind the mix of loud music."

"Loud music?" Lincoln raises his eyebrow.

"Here we are." Luna stops as Lincoln looked at the shop, making his eyes widened with surprise and excitement.

The shopping center is huge which took up both two levels of the mall, as music is bustling left and with with Country, Hip Hop, Rock, and Heavy Metal. The safe neon sign calls the huge music shop _**"Age of Music!"**_

Lincoln was in awe until his sister whistled him over where she is at the entrance. "Come on bro, we're wasting time!"

The white haired little brother hustles to Luna's side and looks around, seeing the Country and Rap singers talking together in peace, while much to his surprise to see a heavy rocker punk trying out a trumpet sitting next to to tuxedo jazz player strumming an axe guitar to test out the feels of the strings. Both seem to fail and have a good laugh at one another.

"What is this crazy place?"

"This is where Music of all ages band together here in this oasis," Luna said. "This is a hotspot for everyone with different taste to let loose and have fun and chill with no worries, this is where I got my first guitar." she said and leads Lincoln around the set of records and CDs. "The bottom floor is the shop itself, while the upstairs is the performance, practice and chill zone to just hang out, it even has it's own smoothy place with really good food."

"That explains why you never eat at the food court."

Luna walks up to the front counter, just to see a tall man with long black rocking tamed hair while wearing a gray shirt and a blunt studded leather vest and light cut jeans and performance boots. "Hey Mr. Mcgee, how's it rocking?"

"Smashing future Lunar rockstar." he spoke in fluent british accent, raising Lincolns eyebrow as if he heard that accent somewhere before. "So what can I do for my favorite customer?"

Luna laces her arm around Lincoln for a playful hug. "My little bro is in love and needs to get his hands on a guitar." earning and embarrassing blush from Lincoln but has a hearty smile.

Mr. Mcgee chuckles and pats the boy in the head. "Don't worry mate, I've met my wife that day, when I got my hands on that guitar, my fingers felt fire and sounds blaze across Big Ben." he said, but with a mournful look, quickly looks at Lincoln with a smile. "So, take ya pick and have a strum shall we?" he gestures his hand to the guitar section.

Lincoln looks at the entire selection of guitars… but none seem to have caught his eye, for it is too big and too small… too colorful… yikes too spiky… but something had drawn and locks his eyes on a special guitar encased in a bullet proof seal in display.

A black colored accustic guitar with silver metal works as if shaped into wings while the center hole has decorative colors of silver fire, and the top string head has an eagle shape wood carving with an emerald jewel for an eye. Lincoln could not look away as he had stared at it for more than five minutes, admiring the decorative instrument, until a voice of an angel had snapped him out to reality.

"Lincoln?" his attention made him blink twice, shaking his head to grab his sense back and turns to see… "What are you doing here mate?"

"Tabby?" Lincoln gasped a little for he could not control his blush, neither did Tabby for she blushes shyly, fidgeting her boot and her arm wrapped back to hold her other arm. "I-I uh was… um…guitar loo- I mean…" he sputters trying to find words and failing. "I was looking for a guitar. What are you doing here?"

"My dad here owns the place." Tabby said walking around the counter and got herself up and a stool and next to Mr. Mcgee. "I help out my dad here and there while enjoying my freedom with music."

"And the best helper she is," he said gently ruffling his daughter's hair, not to mess it up, and looks back at the white haired boy. "I see old Black King had caught your eye." he said with a smile.

Lincoln looks at it once more with amazement. "Is this your guitar?"

"That's right, used to play it in my younger days, draws my first and only lover." Mr. Mcgee said and exits out of the counter with Tabby behind him. "This old friend here is moved many hearts and souls, here and beyond the dead itself…" than an idea popped into the old rocker's mind. "How about you have a go mate?" The store owner said without hesitation, earning a shock from everyone...and I mean everyone as the entire store fell silent and the customers looked at Mr. Mcgee.

"Wait...me?" Lincoln said with shocked. "I can't… I-"

"You've been staring at old King for a while," Mr. Mcgee said as he opens the case and levels it to Lincoln. "He's calling out to you, for he's getting bored of collecting dust."

Lincoln looked hesitant as he looked at his sister, seeing Luna motioning her hands to say _"go on"_ and his attention to Tabby is a longing stare with an awe expression. He took a deep breath and gently takes the guitar.

Mr. Mcgee lead Lincoln to a performance stage where everyone is waiting for him to play. While the store owner is adjusting the strap around Lincoln's body, the chosen player looks to see Tabby and Luna, waiting to hear him play.

"Alright mate, have a go." Mr. Mcgee said as he finishes and steps off the stage and sits next to his daughter.

Lincoln gulps as he taps the mic to see it is working, getting his fingers adjusted and strum to have a feel. He felt nervous… everyone is looking at him… waiting him to rise or fail miserable...but he sees Tabby. Everyone disappeared and only Tabby is seated with her smile widened. He took a deep breath and… and sings.

-0-0-0-0- Shawn Mendes-Stitches. -0-0-0-0-

 _I thought that I've been hurt before_

 _But no one's ever left me quite this sore_

 _Your words cut deeper than a knife_

 _Now I need someone to breathe me back to life_

Lincoln began to strum the guitar, the sounds become graceful as it is vibrates throughout the store.

 _Got a feeling that I'm going under_

 _But I know that I'll make it out alive_

 _If I quit calling you my lover_

 _Move on_

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_

 _I'm shaking falling onto my knees_

His strum became harder as the sound have gracefully move across the mall. Lori was about to text Bobby while shopping for a new top… only to feel the sound of the Black King guitar catching her full attention, making her drop the things she was shopping for and head towards the _**"Age of Music"**_ store.

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches_

 _I'm tripping over myself_

 _I'm aching begging you to come help_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches_

 _Just like a moth drawn to a flame_

 _Oh you lured me in I couldn't sense the pain_

 _Your bitter heart cold to the touch_

 _Now I'm gonna reap what I sew_

 _I'm left seeing red on my own_

 _Got a feeling that I'm going under_

 _But I know that I'll make it out alive_

 _If I quit calling you my lover_

 _Move on_

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_

 _I'm shaking falling onto my knees_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches_

 _I'm tripping over myself_

 _I'm aching begging you to come help_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

Lincoln stop singing to take silent breaths, looking down with closed eyes while his fingers strum the needed notes for the audience.

 _I'll be needing stitches_

Tabby however, is now caught in a trance where the only audience is her… alone with Lincoln.

 _Needle and the thread_

 _Gotta get you out of my head_

Ba-bump.

 _Needle and the thread_

 _Gonna wind up dead_

Ba-bump. Ba-bump.

 _Needle and the thread_

 _Gotta get you out of my head_

Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump.

 _Needle and the thread_

 _Gonna wind up dead_

Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump.

 _Needle and the thread_

 _Gotta get you out of my head_

Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump.

 _Needle and the thread_

 _Gonna wind up dead_

Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump.

 _Needle and the thread_

 _Gotta get you out of my head get you out of my head_

Lincoln sings aloud for having an explosion of pure sounds awing the entire store, earning satisfying cheers and heart warming claps

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_

 _I'm shaking falling onto my knees_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches_

 _I'm tripping over myself_

 _I'm aching begging you to come help_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches_

-0-0-0-0-Song End-0-0-0-0-Shawn Mendes "Stitches"-0-0-0-0-

As Lincoln stops strumming, he could hear the large encore of the many thousands of people in the entire mall. He could see Luna raising her arms with devil horns in her hands, screaming out her little brother's name, he even saw Mr. Mcgee clapping with tears in his eyes, but lastly, he saw Tabby, crying with joy as her hands are on her mouth to try to control herself, her face red and her eyes locked onto Lincolns. A huge spark is made between them and sealed the chain of fate.

-0-0-0-0- Ten Minutes Tater -0-0-0-0-

As everything is settling down, Mr. Mcgee took Black King and put it into a carrying case and hands it to Lincoln. "There you have it mate, Black King is all yours."

"Really?" Lincoln said in shocked. "I can't afford this."

"Keep him. Black King would sounds horribly for anyone who tries to play him," Mr. Mcgee said. "Besides, he's in good hands now." He leans to Lincoln's ear. "Besides mate, you made a good impression for my little girl, take good care of her." he leans back and walks back to the Counter.

Tabby shyly walks up to Lincoln, fidgeting a little with blush dressing her cheeks. "Well Lincoln, you play that guitar with those impressive chops." she said looking up to him.

Lincoln could not help but blush as he let out a smile. "I can't take all the credit." he said and gestures to his big sister. "After all, I have the best teacher and sister in the world."

Luna blushes, "Awe you're making me blush," she said and walks away, "I'll be looking at some rock records, I'll leave you two alone." she said and pretends to browse.

Tabby and Lincoln looked a back at one another, she then takes out a piece of paper and hands it to Lincoln. "Here, it's my number," she said shyly, as Lincoln accepts it with his own face flushing. "If you ever wanna da...er I mean jam at anytime?"

Lincoln smiles and tears out a blank piece, writing his number and hands it to Tabby. "Same… if you wanna hang."

The two blush at one another, but the moment was ruined as Lori coughs, waiting at the entrance. "Come on guys, we got five minutes to head to Vanzilla before we're late." she said and turns, hiding a smile in her face and walks to the parking lot.

As Lincoln walks away, Tabby quickly kisses Lincoln's cheek, earning a gasp as he turns to see her run off with her hands covering her mouth. He rubs his cheek where he was kissed, letting out a smile with his eyes in a dreaming trance. He turns around and heads to the parking lot with Luna by him.

"Well, I guess this bad day had just turned into the best day ever," Lincoln monologues to the viewers/readers. "I played a legendary guitar, meet a cute and amazing girl, and I think I got myself a date, but first I got to call ahead." he said and got into Vanzilla in the back. "Hm, I can see myself as a musicianist in the future, well, can't wait for tomorrow to meet Tabby again at school… speaking of which, where is Clyde, I haven't seen him before I got knocked out this afternoon?"

-0-0-0-0- Meanwhile -0-0-0-0-

In a closet in who knows where, an African-American boy with glasses and a blue and yellow stripped shirt is seen kissing a very paled girl with black hair. Both of them have their arms linked around their necks as their kissing intensifies, they pulled away with Clyde having hearts forming his pupils.

"Hubba Hubba."

The pale girl Haiku let out a smile and pulls him into another hungry kiss, not letting him go.

-0-0-0-0- End -0-0-0-0-

 **What, you think I let Clyde get paired with Lori, no way. Besides, I forgot about the little guy as I can see him paired with Haiku… Or Lynn… depending on my mood.**

 **Again with disclaimer.**

 **I do not own The Loud House.**

 **I do not own the song "Stitches" by Shawn Mendes.**

 **I can't stress this enough so I'm trying to avoid full copyright.**

 **I love Shawn Mendes's songs**


	2. Loud Review

**I do not own The Loud House, for the show belongs to Nickelodeon.**

-0-0-0-0-

As Lori drove Luna and Lincoln back home, she stopped at the stop light and takes a quick peek at the rear view mirror, seeing Lincoln just fell asleep with a heartwarming smile as his arms hold the guitar he now owns inside of the carrying case. The eldest sister smiles and turns to Luna who has the same idea. "How's Lincoln?"

"Don't say this to the other girls yet." Luna said. "But he fell in love with the shops owner's daughter." she giggles a little but very proud of her brother.

Lori got curious as she now presses the gas gently when the light turns green. "The good story or the Romeo and Juliet kind?"

"The first bit," The rockstar sister said. "Got his blessing to date her and ownership of his old guitar."

"That's good." The eldest could not help but keep smiling. "I just hope the family would be under control if they caught wind of this."

"It's the Loud House big sis," Luna said. "It's almost never under control."

-0-0-0-0-

As Vanzilla is pulled up to the front driveway, Luna walks around to open the side door and crawls in enough to reach her little brother. "Linky, time to wake up." she said gently, earning a small groan and shuffles a little.

Lincoln slowly opens his eyes to see Luna with a slight yawn. "We're home already?" he said as he tries to blink the sleep out of his mind.

"That's right my little musician." she said to him, "Come on, let's get inside and wash up, dinner's about five minutes."

"Got it," Lincoln out of the van and inside the never soundless house with Luna behind him. "Well the good news, my other sisters didn't see me with my guitar yet," he began to monologue to the readers, "so I'm safe from any other embarrassing questions," As they made it upstairs, Luna was about to head into her room while Lincoln was about to put his guitar away in his room, he heard a gasp from behind and turns around to see his… "Oh no, spoke too soon."

"LINCOLN'S GOT A GUITAR!" Lola Loud squeals, catching everyone's, minus Luna and Lori since they have already know, began to pop out of their rooms and started gathering around Lincoln.

"When did you get a guitar!"

"Lincoln is cleaning the gutters?"

"No guitar is an instrument to play the sound waves to a relaxing tune."

"Are you going to be a rockstar too?"

"Are you ready to be _stringing_ to action. Hehe get it?"

"I wanna see it!"

"Back off! Back you ravaging beasts!" Luna stood in front of Lincoln, trying to fend off the many sisters. "Now I know how you feel dealing with us on the daily basis?"

"You have no idea." Lincoln said to his rockstar sister flatly as they huddle one another, their survival looking dark.

But a loud whistle is heard from the other end of the hall, their attention to see Lori with a whistle in her hand and the other hand on her hip. "Everyone, back off and wash up for dinner, now." she said in a very demanding voice.

The other sisters, minus Luna, left to the restroom to wash their hands to get ready for dinner, Lori walks to Lincoln and pats his head. "You alright little bro?"

"I'll be fine, not my first rodeo," Lincoln said, "I better put away my guitar." he said and walks into his room.

Lori looks at him and turns to Luna. "You called it sis."

"Yup."

-0-0-0-0-

As the Loud Siblings, along with Lynn Sr, and Rita, the parents of these precious Loud children. They all sat down and looked surprised, today supposed to be Wienerschnitzel Wednesday, instead, dinner is served as turkey burgers, sweet potato fries, and salad. Everyone looked at Lynn Sr., with a prideful smile in his face and his hands on his hips.

"Sweetie, what's the occasion?" Rita asked her husband, "Did you get a promotion?"

"Close, my boss gave me all of us a big bonus for stock pricing in our favor," Lynn Sr. said and turns to Lincoln. "And we are celebrating on Lincoln's performance at the Mall."

"Dad, how'd you know?" Lincoln recalled not seeing his father in the mall.

"A Lori streamed it live for me at work." the Loud father said, "Luna taught you well." This earned Luna a prideful look with an embarrassing blush.

The majority of sisters, minus Lori and Luna began to chattering out loud for trying to get answers from either Lincoln or Lynn Sr., Rita got her two fingers and whistles for the girls to settle down.

"Honestly girls, can't you settle down like Lori and Luna?" Rita said.

"We already knew," Luna said as she digs into her turkey burger. "I suggested to get him a guitar."

"I took them to the mall." Lori added her two cents, eating her salad.

"And I did my first unexpected gig, thanks to my two big sisters." Lincoln said, earning a smile of appreciation from Lori and Luna.

"Are you going to play a song after dinner?" Lucy said eagerly, wanting to hear her big brother play a song before going to sleep.

Lincoln looks at his goth sister, having a long thought as he scratches the back of his head. "Well…" The rest of the sisters began to plead with big puppy dog eyes, making him groan and give up, "Alright, alright, after dinner," the white haired boy said. "However, I am going to add in a new rule in the amendment to ban Puppy Dog Eyes for manipulative use, unless for good reason."

Everyone agreed as they ate their delicious and healthy dinner, for their was no complaining, even Lynn for she wanted more meat, but turkey meat is healthy for everyone. Even so for the twins did not complain as they ate the sweet potato fries and salad as Lily enjoys her mashed sweet potato food.

After dinner was finished and the dishes washed, everyone began to gather in the entertainment room as they cram on the couch. Lincoln was in his room and grabbed his guitar, Black King and made his way back downstairs to meet his family, sitting on a stool and strum the strings to test it's tuning. "Just so you know, I'm going to make this short, I like to sleep and get ready for school tomorrow."

As he begins to strum, the sound waves sent vibrating through the house as its energy is filled with gently harmony.

 _Hush little baby don't you cry,_

 _Brother's gonna buy you a mocking bird,_

Lily began to yawn and fell asleep in her mother's arms, following up with Lisa, the intellectual child yawns with her baby sister as she leans on Rita's lap.

 _And if that mockingbird won't sing,_

 _Brother's gonna buy you a diamond ring,_

Soon Lola and Lana lean to one another and began to doze off with their eyes growing heavy.

 _And if that diamond ring turns brass,_

 _Brother's gonna buy you a looking glass,_

Soon Lucy and Lynn fell asleep, using each other as support back to back.

 _And if that looking glass gets broke,_

 _Brother's gonna buy you a billy goat,_

Luan fell asleep on Luna's shoulder, but the Rockstar is immune for she is a musicianist herself.

 _And if that billy goat won't pull,_

 _Brother's gonna buy you a cart and a bull,_

Leni soon fell into the succumbing of dreams with a light snore and nearly fell over the couch, Lori quickly caught her little sister and continues to listen to her brother's lullaby.

 _And if that car and bull turn over,_

 _Brother's gonna buy you a dog named Rover,_

Lynn Sr. and Rita enjoyed Lincoln's song, for they have a Rockstar daughter whom they are proud of teaching their only son.

 _And if that dog named Rover won't bark_

 _Brother's gonna buy you a horse and a cart,_

 _And if that horse and cart fall down,_

 _You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._

As Lincoln ends the strumming and his song, he looks up to see the majority of his sisters fell asleep with smiles in their faces. "Good night my amazing sisters." He said and puts the guitar to lean next to the stool, walking over to grab Lola and Lana to carry them on his back. As Lynn Sr got Lucy and Lynn while Rita carrying both Lilly and Lisa. Luna got Luan on her back while Lori got Leni's arm over her shoulder.

"Nice job Lincoln," Lynn Sr. whispers and carries the girls to their rooms with everyone still awake following him.

As the girls are now in bed, Lincoln grabbed his guitar and went to his room, putting Black King in his case and locking it up for security. "Well that turned out better than I thought," he said and quickly changes to his orange pajamas, "At least the majority don't know Tabby, or else I'd be drowning with embarrassing comments, especially dad he loves anything British, including the accents," he imagined his father trying to make some accent to Tabby, seeing her insultment to never see Lincoln again. "I better make sure to keep it quiet until things cool down, speaking of Tabby." he grabbed his to see Tabby left a voicemail, "Huh, wonder what she said?" he opens the message.

" _Hey Lincoln, it's me Tabby,"_ The message plays through her angelic voice. _"I can't wait to see in the morrow, so I've been thinking we could meet up in front of the school, so we can chat a little more, text me if ya can mate."_

The white haired boy's face is blushing red while a heart shape forms in and out of his chest. "She said she couldn't wait to see me." Lincoln said dreamingly, quickly shaking his head and back to normal. "I better text her to confirm I want to see her." He said and quickly replys a yes and sends it right away, just in time for his walkie talkie to go off.

" _Wonderer to Guitarist, Wonderer to Guitarist, do you read, over?"_ It was Clyde's voice, Clyde is Lincoln's best friend in the entire world, sure he has problems, but any obstacles could be conquered around them.

Lincoln picks up and replies. "This is Guitarist, where've you wondered off to? No pun intended." he quickly replied to make sure he isn't joking around.

" _I've been...somewhere…"_ Clyde tried to find a good answer. _"Anyway, I heard you performed at the mall, I never heard you sing before?"_

"It was no big deal," Lincoln did not want to brag, "Anyway, I meet this really rocking girl, and I was wondering if we all could meet at the front of school to chat."

" _Sure, I'm down to making more friends."_ Clyde said. _"Is it alright if I bring a friend as well?"_

The white haired boy turns to the viewers with his hand on the microphone of the walkie talkie. "Actually, I'm kind of curious on who's Clyde's friend is, would explain where he wandered off to?" he turns to the walkie talkie. "Sure let me text her first."

 _Lincoln: Hey Tabby, I was wondering if you mind company tomorrow, he's my best friend and he's bringing someone as well._

 _Tabby: Rockin, the more the merrier!_

 _Lincoln: Got it, I'll let him know right away._

Lincoln got back to Clyde through the device. "It's a go Wonderer, see ya tomorrow."

" _I read you, over and out, night man."_

"Night," Lincoln hangs up and puts the talkie on the night stand. "Whelp, time to turn in." he said and jumps on his bed, pulling the covers and his stuffed bunny Bun-Bun close to him.

-0-0-0-0- The Next Morning -0-0-0-0-

The family is eating breakfast and in a good mood from last night, for everyone is already packed and now in Vanzilla, Lincoln thought and decided to bring his guitar. Lucy looks at her brother, even with her emotionless, she does show curiosity. "You're bringing your guitar brother?"

"Yeah, thought I could play it during lunch." Lincoln replied.

"Just don't lose the guitar sport," Lynn Sr said in the driver's seat as he drives the Loud kids to school. "I don't know what will happen to you if you lose it?"

"Got it dad," he replies, branding it to his brain to never lose Black King.

-0-0-0-0-

Lincoln and his younger sisters, minus Lily arrived at Royal Woods Elementary, they went on their separate ways to enjoy their small free time before heading to class. As the white haired guitarist walks to the rendezvous to meet up with Tabby. He then sees the beautiful rockin' girl sitting at the steps, waiting patiently while listening to her big headphones while playing lightly with an air guitar. He smiles and walks up to Tabby, for she sees him coming and puts away her headphones with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Hey…" Tabby greets him.

Lincoln could not help but blushes while his eyes met hers. "Hey…"

They stood in front of one another, thinking they were the only ones in school. "Morning Lincoln." That is until they heard Clyde. Their full attention is turned to see Clyde with a long black haired girl with very pale skin, wearing a dark purple dress and a skull ornament belt, for this girl is linking her arm around Clyde's arm and her head rested on his shoulder. "I see this is the rockin girl Lincoln's been talking about?"

Lincoln and Tabby blushed as they look away from each other shyly before getting their composure corrected. "Y-yep, this is her," he said and gestures Tabby to Clyde. "Tabby, this is my best friend, Clyde. Clyde, Tabby."

"Nice to meet a mate of a mate." Tabby greeted as she extended her hand and Clyde shook hers with his free hand.

"Right back atcha." Clyde said happily, as he uses his free hand to the girl whom latched to his arm. "Lincoln, Tabby, this is Haiku, my girlfriend." the mention of _"girlfriend"_ causes her to blush.

"My heart burst out of shadows, his light never bows, for more company with true allies ever grows." Haiku spoke in an light happy emotion with a rare smile towards Lincoln and Tabby.

"Smashin words, we should hang sometime!" Tabby said enthusiastically, but it all ended as bell rang to notify all students to head to class. "Dang it."

"It's alright," Lincoln assures Tabby with a hand on her shoulder, "We'll meet up at lunch, and I can play my guitar."

Tabby blushes and turns to Lincoln, accepting it with a kiss on his cheek as an answer. "Can't wait, Lincoln." she said softly and heads to class.

Haiku kisses Clyde's cheek and forces herself out of Clyde's arm. "I'll see you soon, my Hunter." she said and went off to the school.

Clyde smiles as she sees Haiku entering the school, only to feel a nudge from Lincoln. "So… why haven't you told me you were dating?" Lincoln said with a smile, earning a playful shove from his friend.

"I'll tell you later," Clyde said and dashes inside. "RACE YA!"

"Hey no fair!"

-0-0-0-0-

 **Few, two chapters in two days, that's a record for me actually.**

 **How did Clyde meet Haiku? No not from Dance, Dance Resolution.**


	3. Raining Meeting

Again disclaimer, I do not own The Loud House

-0-0-0-0-

As Lincoln raced to the top of the steps, he could see Clyde waiting at the entrance of the school. He let out a light chuckle as he catches his breath and looks up to his best friend. "I'm going to get you back man."

Clyde chuckles as he slings his arm around Lincoln with a non-blooded brotherly hug. "Love you too bro." he said and separates, walking with Lincoln to class.

"So Clyde," Lincoln talks to his best friend with a curious tone. "How did you meet Haiku, what happened to your crush Lori?"

Clyde rus the back of his head. "Well…"

-0-0-0-0- Three Weeks Earlier -0-0-0-0-

The scene transitions to see Royal Woods Elementary at around 5:00 p.m., the sun not shining as it is a gloom dark and cloudy day. Thunderstorms were heard off in the distance after seconds of flashing lightning indicating the duration of precipitation.

 _Clyde: "It last month, it was a rainy day."_

 _Lincoln: "At the second week of school year? Wait, I remembered it was heavily storming that time, didn't you get a cold the day after?"_

 _Clyde: "I'm getting to that, please don't interrupt."_

 _Lincoln: "Sorry, please continue."_

As Clyde was about to walk out of the entrance, aware of the rain, he pulls out his umbrella and opens it to shield himself from the rainy chances of getting a cold. Walking down the steps, he notices Haiku walking down the sidewalk, unprotected from rain, only she does not care. Clyde looked at the sky, seeing how it is getting worse with the flashes of lightning and thunder sounds in sync. He followed his good heart, walking next to Haiku and angles his umbrella to shield her from the rain as well.

Haiku notices and looks at the source of the user. "..." she gave no response as stopped where she was.

Clyde stopped as well, looking at her directly, knowing her goth features and some experience with Lincoln's younger sister Lucy to have little to no talkative response. "Hi… crazy weather huh?" he said trying to get a response, but no avail as Haiku did not say a word. However, she did look soaking wet from the rain and if looked carefully she is shivering.

 _Lincoln: "Not your best introduction buddy."_

 _Clyde: "Do you want to hear how it goes or not dude?"_

 _Lincoln: "Sorry, sorry, shutting up now."_

Haiku did not respond but stayed in place and not leaving, "...Why did you protect me from the rain?" she said. "No one ever does that for me?"

Clyde rubs the back of his head. "You looked like you needed help," he said. "You're gonna catch a cold this way, not to mention the weather isn't getting any better."

Haiku looks at him more, having a slight tint of blush bust shakes her head. "I am not needing help." she said and turns around, but she flinches forward a bit with a squeak.

Clyde heard her and knows it was a sneeze, he made her turn around by grabbing her shoulder and touches his hand on her forehead. "Oh man, you're getting a fever." he said, "You won't make it home like that," he then takes Haiku's hand. "Come on, my house is close from here."

The pale girl was about to deny but she was soon weakened from her current state and was soon taken to Clyde's home. A gust of wind blew Clyde's umbrella out of his hand, as well making Haiku fall to her knees from her coming sickness, the kind Mcbride is determined to get her shelter. Clyde stopped to carry Haiku in his arms as if she was the bride (pun not intended) and hustles to his home, as the pale girl could not help but blush while snuggling to Clyde's chest, too weak to respond from his determined actions.

Clyde made it to his house and quickly got inside, both him and the girl in his arms are soaked to the bone. The boy took deep breaths after the journey, while Haiku shivers in his arms, trying to get warm. The two then heard two footsteps to see to different males, one is a chubby yet fit African-American man, wearing a blue sweater and blue pants, while the other is another male, only caucasian with red hair while wearing an orange button up shirt and brown dress pants. Harold and Howard Mcbride, Clyde's fathers.

"Oh my gosh, Clyde!" Harold rushes to them and kneels while Howard follows to the other side.

Howard presses his palms on both their heads and a shocked expression is revealed. "Both have a fever, quick get them out of those clothes before they have hypothermia!"

Harold picked the two up and rushes to the bathroom. "Find the girls' contact to her parents!" Howard digs into Haiku's bag to find some of her belongings soiled, however an emergency contact number is safe in a laminated seal.

-0-0-0-0- Fifteen Minutes Later -0-0-0-0-

As both Clyde and Haiku are out of their soggy clothes and dried, now they wear bath robes and on the couch with a blanket on them to try to stay warm from the cold illness. Howard is on the phone getting a hold of Haiku's parents while Harold is cooking up organic chicken soup to help the kids.

"Yes, yes, you're daughter is safe in our home." Howard said through his cellphone. "However, she's got a fever and the chance of a cold is high… Yes thank uh… the spirits she is still in the realm of the living, and tomorrow is a Saturday, she may have to stay here for while until her condition gets better." He waited a few moments as the responder spoke. "Thank you, we will see you tomorrow." he hears the phone hang up and walks around the couch and kneels to them and checks their temperature. "Hm…"

"How are they Hare Bear?" Harold walks out of the kitchen with a tray of two hot bowls of chicken soup.

"Better than before," Howard said as he got some hand sanitizer on his hands."I got a hold of her mother, she said she will come tomorrow because of the weather."

"That is good news to hear." he said and sets the tray on the coffee table. Haiku squeaked out a sneeze as Clyde let out a loud one, both limp shoulder to shoulder with their their heads leaning on one another. "However, they both seem to have a cold?"

"My thoughts as well," the red haired father said. "We can't move them in their current state."

"It doesn't look like don't have a choice in the matter."

"How so?" Howard questions his husband.

Harold points to see Haiku's arm latching on to Clyde's with her hand on his in an iron grip while snuggling her head on his shoulder as his head on hers. The Mcbride parents look at one another, letting out a smile and continued to care for the sick children.

-0-0-0-0-Thirty Minutes Later ( _ **Can you hurry this chapter up, I'm running out of time cards**_ ) -0-0-0-0-

As night struck and the parents are now in bed, the rain continued to poor while the two ill children rest on the couch. Haiku had the strength to open her eyes, enough to gently turn her head to not disturb Clyde's sleep.

' _He saved me,'_ Haiku thought, her emotionless heart beated faster than before just by looking at her savior. _'He did not judge at my appearance nor my style of life, he's a hunter… a hunter to find my true self.'_ mustering all her strength, she tilts her head and kisses Clyde's cheek, then snuggling back to the crook of his neck, returning to her slumber.

Clyde led out a smile in his sleep after her kiss, as his dream of being in love with Lori Loud faded in darkness, for he only sees himself as a vampire hunter, dancing with a vampire queen.

-0-0-0-0- Flashback End -0-0-0-0-

"Huh, so that's why she called you her "Hunter"?" Lincoln smiles at best friend.

Clyde could not help but blush with a goofy grin. "After that, I stopped thinking about Lori and more about Haiku," he looks ahead. "We've been dating in secret until now."

"Hey man, I'll support you to the end of time," Lincoln said as the both of them entered Mrs. Johnson's room, their teacher. She is a caucasian woman with red hair, along wearing a green turtleneck shirt as well a long skirt and dress shoes. Both friends took their seats as they are now present.

"Thanks man," Clyde said now relief. "Do you think we can all hang out after school, by we I am us along with Haiku and Tabby."

Lincoln let out a smile, "Sure, just let me find Tabby at lunch and see what she says."

"How bout I tell ya now love?" Lincoln spooked in his seat to turn to his left to see Tabby seated next to him with her gap smile, causing the guitarist to blush uncontrollably. "Of course we can hang after school, I was thinking back at my pop's music shop."

"Music does sound interesting," Lincoln spooked once more of the new voice along with Tabby unaware of the presence to see Haiku seated next to Clyde. "I would like to experience something new once in awhile with new friends.

Clyde was not spooked of Haiku's actions, knowing her more than anyone as he let out a smile.

"Then it's agreed, we're going to the _**Music of Ages**_ after school."

-0-0-0-0-

I think this is my shortest chapter yet, then again I do have a busy schedule like everyone else.

What's going to happen next chapter? See ya soon!


End file.
